Adieu?
by Karro Sekai
Summary: Je ne sais pas trop comment résumer cela... Juste les sentiments d'Ichigo concernant un moment de sa vie ?


**Un One-Shot déjà présent dans mon blog de Bleach (BleachStory-S). Je l'ai mis ici parce que je l'aime bien. Mais je ne les posterais pas tout ici, juste quelques uns.**

.

* * *

_Je ne sais plus depuis quand, je ne sais plus pourquoi, je ne sais plus dans quelles circonstances, mais je sais qu'à présent, je ne lui suis plus indifférent._

Et je ne m'en étais rendu compte qu'au moment où son épée avait traversée ma poitrine. Et malgré le fait que nous étions dans mon monde intérieur, je savais ce que cela signifiait.

Je lui avais demandé de m'enseigner cette technique dont mon père m'avait parlé, et cela ne lui avait pas plu du tout.

_ Maintenant je sais pourquoi._

Mais à l'époque, tout ce que je voulais c'était vaincre Aizen pour pouvoir protéger Karakura et toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères. Je savais bien qu'il devait y avoir un revers à une telle puissance, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'elle serait aussi lourde.

– Tu perdras définitivement tes pouvoirs de Shinigami.

Les larmes de Zangetsu étaient justifiées, et malgré la douleur qui hachait ma respiration, aucune larme ne se déversait de mes yeux. Je ne parvenais pas à pleurer, certainement parce que cette optique était réellement inconcevable pour moi. Ce que voulait protéger Tensa Zangetsu c'était moi, et moi je voulais protéger Karakura et ses habitants.

Était-ce incompatible ?

Mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer bredouille et laisser Aizen continuer ses méfaits tranquillement sans signe de remontrance. De toute façon, si je ne faisais rien ma vie était également en danger, alors le but de Zangetsu ne sera pas atteint. Même si je devais me séparer de Zangetsu, même si je devais retirer définitivement mon shihakushou et ne plus être Shinigami (_remplaçant_), même si je devais effacer mes liens avec la Soul Society, même si je devais en mourir, je devais protéger cette ville.

Je devais faire tellement de sacrifice, mais je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière. Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce temps. Une forte douleur avait prit naissance en mon sein et je m'obligeais à ne pas laisser mon mal-être et ma souffrance être perceptible. Tensa devait souffrir tout autant que moi, si ce n'était plus, je n'allais pas me montrer égoïste à présent. Ses yeux bleus emplit de larmes qui se déversaient à flot malgré le fait que nous étions sous l'eau était la plus terrible des visions, mais je devais tenir bon.

Pour notre avenir. Du moins, ceux du monde des humains.

Lorsque je me battais contre Aizen, je sentais clairement les pleurs de Tensa mais tentais d'en faire abstraction. L'avenir de l'humanité siégeait entre mes mains, c'était la seule pensée qui _devait_ me préoccupée. Mais l'image de Tensa ne cesser de me perturber, me faisant perdre ma concentration ainsi que ma fusion avec lui alors qu'Aizen était encore debout. Je n'avais plus assez de force pour lutter, mais heureusement pour moi Urahara avait réussi à lui lancer un _kidô_, ou plutôt l'insinuer en lui auparavant.

Je l'avais retenu suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas qu'il se rende à la Soul Society, mais je connaissais les conséquences. Je ne parvenais plus à masquer les légers tremblements de mes mains et les laissaient entre mes jambes pour les cacher des yeux d'Urahara. Mais les larmes ne venaient pas, ne coulaient pas, ne se faisaient pas ressentir. « Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? » A cette question, seule une réponse était vraie.  
_Je suis attristé d'avoir dû renoncer à mes pouvoirs, et donc à Zangetsu et Shiro._

La douleur était plus intense qu'un combat sérieux avec Kenpachi. Et elle arriva rapidement à son paroxysme, me laissant inerte au sol alors que je voyais déjà l'inquiétude dans les yeux de mes amis qui venaient d'arriver.

J'avais mal.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je reconnaissais clairement cet étendue d'eau qui me fit bloquer instinctivement mon souffle avant que je ne me souvienne que je pouvais respirer aisément. La surface dur du bâtiment m'obligea à me redresser, voyant Tensa dos à moi un peu plus loin. Ses cheveux blancs ondulaient au gré du vent ainsi que ses vêtements. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était resté fusionné à mon Hollow, mais ne me posais pas plus de question et me relevais complètement pour aller à ses côtés. Mais malgré l'apaisement que je ressentais près de lui, je n'osais affronter ses yeux, de peur d'y voir de la souffrance et des larmes.

Parce que je l'abandonnais.  
_Parce que je l'ai abandonné._

– La forme de l'épée reste telle qu'elle était avant la perte des pouvoirs, ainsi que ton monde.

Sa voix était plate, sans intonation, morne. Je déglutis en hochant imperceptiblement de la tête et un mouvement à ma droite me fit tourner la tête pour rencontrer deux orbes lapis-lazuli miroitante. C'était justement ce que je voulais éviter...

L'eau nous entourant résultait de la tristesse que je ressentais en cet instant, et que je ressentirais dans les années à venir. D'ailleurs, Shiro aussi me manquerait sûrement un peu... Bien que je le l'avouerais jamais de vive voix.

– Pardon le vieux, enfin j'veux dire Tensa. Me repris-je. Sans toi je suis faible, et j'ai dû t'obliger à m'apprendre quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas à cause de ma faiblesse.

– Tais-toi... Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Et c'est ce que je fis, laissant le silence envahir les lieux. Dans cette forme il était vraiment envoûtant, ses yeux verrons me capturaient tandis que la pâleur de sa peau se mariait parfaitement avec ses cheveux argentés et semblait plus blanc encore à cause de la noirceur du fragment du masque de hollow et du bord de ses vêtements. Ils étaient tous deux une partie de moi, aussi énervant pouvaient-ils être.

Serais-je seul dorénavant ?

Sous cette forme il était plus petit que moi, et les fines larmes qui naissaient au coin de ses yeux lui attribuaient un côté plus adorable encore. Ma main se leva d'elle-même et tenta vainement de balayer ses perles salées, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Je profitais de la plénitude et de l'occasion pour effleurer ses lèvres de miennes en une douce caresse avant que mes yeux ne se rouvre sur le plafond blanc de ma chambre. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de bien lui parler, de le laisser réagir face à ce que j'avais fait, je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'embrasser convenablement, et c'était là tout le problème et l'origine de ma frustration. Notre entrevue avait été tellement courte... Et c'était peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous voyions.

Serions-nous seul... ?

Les visages de mes amis entrèrent simultanément dans mon champ de vision, masquant le plafond blanc. Après être sorti, je constatais qu'effectivement mes pouvoirs s'atténuaient, et Rukia disparu lentement. Emportant en même temps mes espoirs d'avoir pu échapper à cette tragédie et de les revoir, de _le_ revoir. Je ne le pourrais plus, jamais je ne récupérerais mes pouvoirs, ma puissance, mes amis de la Soul Society.

C'était la fin.

Malgré les jours, les semaines, les mois qui passaient, je ne cessais de penser à la Soul Society, de tenter de regagner mon monde intérieur, de chercher la présence d'esprits tout en ne masquant mon mal être aux yeux de tous. J'avais toujours rêvé d'être un adolescent « normal », et maintenant que mon souhait avait été exaucé, une peine immense me submergeait.

A un tel point que chaque nuit une unique larme glissait sur ma joue.

Je voulais aussi devenir plus fort pour mes proches, et lorsque Ginjo Kugô me l'avait proposé, malgré quelques réticences je n'ai pas pu refuser. Cela avait d'ailleurs faillit causer la perte de mes proches et de moi-même, mais m'avait permis de retrouver mes pouvoirs de Shinigami, mes amis, et même d'être plus puissant encore. Et mes mains qui tenaient mon précieux Zanpakuto me transmettaient tant de bonheur et de suffisance que je m'en retrouvais apaisé, complet. Oui, j'étais de nouveau complet, entier, moi-même. Et je n'avais qu'une hâte, revoir Zangetsu.

Seulement j'étais débordé, je ne trouvais plus le temps de penser à autre chose qu'aux problèmes qui s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres.

Mais je sentais sa présence, sa satisfaction de me voir revenir auprès de lui, de nous revoir ensemble, combattre pour un même but et unir nos forces. Comme si ses mains tenaient également le manche, comme s'il était près de moi, comme si son souffle me parvenait et que sa voix hurlait en même temps que la mienne lorsque nous abaissions le sabre. Et Shiro n'était pas en reste, je ressentais cette puissance dans un coin de ma tête, prête à jaillir au moindre signe de faiblesse pour réduire en cendre l'ennemi. Tous ces sentiments longtemps négligés jaillissaient en moi en une explosion de saveur intense qui me ravivait en un instant. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur longtemps oublié battre plus fort, plus vite.

Je savais que je n'étais plus seul.

Même si je voulais les revoir, l'idée même de me présenter face à eux était terrifiante, et je ne cessais de trouver des excuses pour pouvoir repousser cet instant. Il arrivait encore que j'entende la voix de Shiro, mais jamais celle de Zangetsu. Il était beaucoup plus calme, serein, apaisant. Mais ils étaient là, et je retrouvais ma vie d'avant, celle qui m'était destinée et qui me permettait d'être pleinement satisfait. Mais à force de repousser ce que j'attendais avec convoitise, ce jour m'avait échappé.

Lors de mon combat contre le chef de cette bande, _Vanden Reich_, mon katana avait été brisé par cet Haschwald, ou que sais-je. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, Byakuya l'avait déjà brisé durant notre première rencontre. Mais il semblerait qu'en _Bankai_, l'effet ne soit pas identique et que les conséquences soient beaucoup plus désastreuses, presque irréversible.

Et c'était ce _presque_ qui me faisait rêver.

Ce presque qui était définitivement devenu une faille pour que je puisse retrouver Zangetsu proposé par ces hommes de la division zéro. Il m'avait laissé espérer vainement, me renvoyant immédiatement chez moi dès que j'avais échoué à une de leurs épreuves. Il m'avait d'autant plus fait souffrir lorsqu'il m'avait dit sur ce ton désintéressé que je ne devais plus être Shinigami et rester un faible humain.

Zangetsu était devenu un mythe, un être que je ne verrais probablement plus, qui m'était inaccessible.

_Et ce baiser me hante._


End file.
